


Imagine…Reading With Sam

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Reading With Sam

You glanced outside the window to watch the rain drops roll down the window, the pattering noise the perfect background noise for your lazy day with Sam. After managing to convince you to get out of bed on the dreary day, he decided the both of you needed some new non-lore books to read for once. You found three new ones fast and paid, curling up on the couch in the tiny little bookstore you and Sam discovered one day long ago. You read for a while, sucked into the story when a hand gently moved you forward.

You scooted up and felt Sam shift behind you, handing you a cup of hot coffee or cocoa or what you weren’t sure but it smelled good. You perked up, moving more to give him space before his one arm wrapped around you, tugging you back against him. He threw his legs up on the ottoman as you slid down, his muscled thighs always a nice place to rest your head. When Sam was comfy and you were setting your drink down on the ground, Sam ran a hand through your hair. Your hands found their way back to the page you were on, surrounded by your favorite things. You glanced up to find Sam reading from his book with one hand, the other playing with your hair. He gave you a smile you returned before you both went back to your stories.

You really loved rainy reading days. Especially ones with him.


End file.
